Katekyo Hitman Retweet!
by Nasaka
Summary: Bagaimana kalau chara-chara KHR main twitter? Apa aja tweet yg bakal mereka post? Dan... kayak apa kacaunya TL kalau ngefollow mereka?/Warning inside. Don't like? Don't read.


**Warning!** Timeline bergerak dari bawah ke atas, misal, tweet yang di post 3 jam yang lalu akan di tulis duluan dari yang 2 jam yang lalu. Kalo bingung, perhatikan jam posting tweetnya aja. :) karen simbol (at) gak kebaca saat di publish, jd nggak saya tulis. Jadi yg username saya bold. Mungkin beberapa chara akan OOC.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano. Idk who owns Twitter.

**Pair:** banyak.

**-xXx-**

**Trending Topic: **Lebaran

**-xXx-**

**Tsunayoshi_**: Karena sebentar lagi mau lebaran, kami, Vongola Family, mengucapkan minal aidin wal faidzin. :)

_About three hours ago. Reply. Retweet. Favorite._

**HaneumaDino**: Tsuna, aku, dari Cavallone Family juga minta maaf ya :) RT **Tsunayoshi_**: Karena sebentar lagi mau lebaran, kami, Vongola Family, mengucapkan minal aidin wal faidzin. :)

_About three hours ago. Reply. Retweet. Favorite._

**HibariTheCloud: **Hmmm... Emoticon apa itu, Cavallone?RT **HaneumaDino**: Tsuna, aku, dari Cavallone Family juga minta maaf ya :) RT **Tsunayoshi_**: Karena sebentar lagi mau lebaran,

_About two hours ago. Reply. Retweet. Favorite._

**Tsunayoshi_**: Hiee! Hi-Hibari-san... RT **HibariTheCloud**: Hmmm... Emoticon apa itu, Cavallone?RT **HaneumaDino**: Tsuna, aku, dari Cavallone Family juga minta maaf ya :) RT **Tsunayoshi_:**

_About two hours ago. Reply. Retweet. Favorite._

**HaneumaDino**: K-Kyouya... i-itu hanya senyum, kok! RT **HibariTheCloud**: Hmmm... Emoticon apa itu, Cavallone?RT HaneumaDino: Tsuna, aku, dari Cavallone Family juga minta maaf ya :) RT

_About two hours ago. Reply. Retweet. Favorite._

**HaneumaDino**: Yah, dia marah :'( Apa kukasih kejutan saja ya?

_About two hours ago. Reply. Retweet. Favorite._

**TheWildGoku**: Juudaime! Ntar sholat ied bareng ya di mesjid Al-Varia!RT **Tsunayoshi_**: Karena sebentar lagi mau lebaran, kami, Vongola Family, mengucapkan minal aidin wal faidzin. :)

_About two hours ago. Reply. Retweet. Favorite._

**Yakyuu_not_baka**: Lho? Gokudera, bukannya tanggal segitu kamu lagi dapet? RT **TheWildGoku**: Juudaime! Ntar sholat ied bareng ya di mesjid Al-Varia!RT **Tsunayoshi_**:

_About two hours ago. Reply. Retweet. Favorite._

**TheWildGoku**: Baka! Tapi... Iya juga sih-_-RT **Yakyuu_not_baka**: Lho? Gokudera, bukannya tanggal segitu kamu lagi dapet? RT **TheWildGoku**: Juudaime! Ntar sholat ied bareng ya di mesjid

_About two hours ago. Reply. Retweet. Favorite._

**XanxusMacho**: Jangan lupa amal, fucking scumbag! RT **TheWildGoku**: Juudaime! Ntar sholat ied bareng ya di mesjid Al-Varia!RT **Tsunayoshi_**: Karena sebentar lagi mau lebaran,

_About two hours ago. Reply. Retweet. Favorite._

**Tsunayoshi_**: Si **XanxusMacho** kok minta amal pake ngatain sih-_-

_About two hours ago. Reply. Retweet. Favorite._

**TheWildGoku**: RTBGTJUUDAIME! **Tsunayoshi_**: Si **XanxusMacho **kok minta amal pake ngatain sih-_-

_About two hours ago. Reply. Retweet. Favorite._

**KeceToTheExtreme**: Heh, Octopus Head, elo ganyante to the extreme! RT **TheWildGoku**: RTBGTJUUDAIME! **Tsunayoshi_**: **XanxusMacho** kok minta amal pake ngatain sih-_-

_About two hours ago. Reply. Retweet. Favorite._

**TheWildGoku**: Exit. Si **KeceToTheExtreme** nyari ribut! Hhhh.

_About an hour ago. Reply. Retweet. Favorite._

**KeceToTheExtreme**: Exit. Padahal baru ol to the extreme!-_-

_About an hour ago. Reply. Retweet. Favorite._

**Dinosayangkyo****u****ya**: New username. Maaf ya **HibariTheCloud **:)

_About an hour ago. Reply. Retweet. Favorite._

**HibariTheCloud**: Kami korosu. RT **Dinosayangkyo****u****ya**: New username. Maaf ya **HibariTheCloud** :)

_About an hour ago. Reply. Retweet. Favorite._

**Tsunayoshi_**: Pilih Gokudera-kun atau Hibari-san ya? *blush*

_About an hour ago. Reply. Retweet. Favorite._

**LuPhTsUN4**: Koefoefoefoe. Maoe selingkuh?RT **Tsunayoshi_**: Pilih Gokudera-kun atau Hibari-san ya? *blush*

_About an hour ago. Reply. Retweet. Favorite._

**Not_Google_Chrome**: Mukuro-sama, ini kan udah bukan 17an-_-RT **LuPhTsUN4**: Koefoefoefoe. Maoe selingkuh?RT **Tsunayoshi_**: Pilih Gokudera-kun atau Hibari-san ya?

_About an hour ago. Reply. Retweet. Favorite._

**Not_Google_Chrome**: Hhhh-_- Cakep-cakep alay plus jadul.

_About an hour ago. Reply. Retweet. Favorite._

**Tsunayoshi_**: HIEEEE! DIBAJAK REBORN! RT **Tsunayoshi_**: Pilih Gokudera-kun atau Hibari-san ya? *blush*

_About an hour ago. Reply. Retweet. Favorite._

**TheWildGoku**: Back. Ada yang alay! Alay lo **LuPhTsUN4**

_About 55 minutes ago. Reply. Retweet. Favorite._

_Retweeted by +100_

**Dinosayangkyo****u****ya**: Mukuro emang alay-_-RT **Not_Google_Chrome**: Hhhh-_- Cakep-cakep alay plus jadul.

_About 40 minutes ago. Reply. Retweet. Favorite._

**LuPhTsUN4**: Lo juga alay sobRT **Dinosayangkyo****u****ya**: Mukuro emang alay-_-RT **Not_Google_Chrome**: Hhhh-_- Cakep-cakep alay plus jadul

_About 38 minutes ago. Reply. Retweet. Favorite._

**HaneumaDino**: Back to old username. Exit.

_About 33 minutes ago. Reply. Retweet. Favorite._

**Tsunayoshi_**: Perasaan TTnya lebaran deh-_-

_About 30 minutes ago. __Reply. Retweet. Favorite._

_Retweeted by __**Yakyuu_Not_Baka**_

**LamboSalahGaul**: Lambo-san mau ikutaaaaan!

_About 25 minutes ago._ _Reply. Retweet. Favorite._

**Psycho_Reborn**: anak kecil gak boleh ikutanRT **LamboSalahGaul**: Lambo-san mau ikutaaaaan!

_About 23 minutes ago. __Reply. Retweet. Favorite._

**LamboSalahGaul**: Gupyaaah! Hiks, hiks. Brb nembak TYL bazooka, hiks. :'(

_About 22 minutes ago._ _Reply. Retweet. Favorite._

**LamboSalahGaul**: Yare, yareee... kenapa aku ada di sini?

_About 21 minutes ago._ _Reply. Retweet. Favorite._

**Psycho_Reborn**: Exit. Mau ngebunuh **LamboSalahGaul**.

_About 17 minutes ago._ _Reply. Retweet. Favorite._

**Tsunayoshi_**: Exit. Mau belajar sama **Psycho_Reborn.**

_About 13 minutes ago. __Reply. Retweet. Favorite._

**Yakyuu_Not_Baka**: Exit. Mau teraweh. **TheWildGoku** mau ikut? :)

_About 10 minutes ago._ _Reply. Retweet. Favorite._

**TheWildGoku**: Iye. Sekalian jemput Juudaime. RT **Yakyuu_Not_Baka**: Exit. Mau teraweh. **TheWildGoku** mau ikut? :)

_About 8 minutes ago._ _Reply. Retweet. Favorite._

**XanxusMacho**: Exit. Waktu teraweh = nagih amal. Amal dong, sampah!

_About 5 minutes ago. __Reply. Retweet. Favorite._

**Not_Google_Chrome**: Exit. Belajar :)

_About 2 minutes ago. __Reply. Retweet. Favorite._

**LuPhTsUN4**: Kufufu. Udah waktu teraweh? Exit, mau nyolong sendal.

_About a minute ago. __Reply. Retweet. Favorite._

**LamboSalahGaul**: Berhasil kabur dari Reborn.

_About 31 seconds ago. Reply. Retweet. Favorite._

**LamboSalaGaul**: Gupyah! Lambo-san sendirian! Exit!

_About 5 seconds ago. Reply. Retweet. Favorite._

_**TT LEBARAN = TAMAT**_

Hai. Ini pertama kalinya saya publish di fandom KHR. Kalo udah ada yg pernah buat fic kyk gini, tolong bilangin ya :) biar saya hapus fic ini. Dan kalo fic ini abal bilang juga ya hehe.

Dan... apakah fic ini garing?:/ orz. Maaf ya kalo Ttnya jd ngelantur(?). Haha.

Thanks buat temen saya, **Ninta**, yang udah bantuin plus nemenin saya dalam membuat fic ini :D

Terus juga buat **gabyucchiP** yg bikin fic versi twitter juga tp di fandom lain. Hehe.

Dan... maaf kalo usernamenya abal2 dan tweetnya juga aneh2. (_ _)

Btw saya juga ada twitter kok. Mau follow? Silahkan liat di profile. /plak

Oke. Dadah.

Nasaka


End file.
